moworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Blair
Blair is a Toylish glam rock band formed in Bishops Stortford, UK. It formed in December 2014. Early Years (2014-2015) Alfie Bír (2005-), Ted Blantyre (2005-) and Josh E' de Van (2003- 2016) formed Blair aged 9 to 11. E' de Van dropped out within 6 weeks, and formed Lula Ska. Ted's older brother, Malu (2004-) joined the band and released 'What Makes You Rock?' which hit no.3 just 4 weeks later. Kristan (2015- 2016) and Friends Forever (2016-17); second tour Blair was in the scene of teenage rock. Malu worked towards their debut album, Kristan. Their best single of the album was 'Three Lives Left,' released January 6, 2016, and hit no. 1 within 3 months. Their last song on the album, 'Goodbye Good Soul,' was right when Malu started to suffer from depression. Kristan was released April 10, 2016, while Malu was a judge on Toylish singing show SingToySing. There were 9 songs on the album. An interview was taken in mid to late 2016 with Blair and was aired onto YouTube for the public to see. The band talked about the albums, drugs and Rock n' Roll Toylish Hall of Fame. A second album is going to be issued on January 20, 2017, called Friends Forever, and is scheduled to have 13 songs on it. However fans are rather desperate that the album would be released earlier and they issue the EP on that day. Friends Forever was finally scheduled for release on December 21, 2016, Alfie's 11th birthday. Malu is planning to split up the band due to moving away from the area, but will play at a farewell tour in December-January 2017. 15,000 tickets have been sold already. Friends Forever was released on December 27, 2016. Five hours later, it was already zooming into the top ten. Friends Forever was a heavier album than the last one. Josh E' de Van's death Josh E' de Van, a former member of Lula Ska became manager of Blair in late 2015. Josh drank 3 cokes, 2 tangos, 1 Fanta and 2 Dr. Peppers nearly everyday. 3 weeks after this, on August 25, 2016, he had an early heart attack, and three hours later, died. His death caused grief to the band, and he only died aged 13. Tours Egypt Tour (2016) In early June 2016, Malu was going to do a tour, but then the start date was then cancelled and was going to start June 15, 2016, because of Malu's injuries, and was going to end on July 8, 2016, with already 200,000 tickets booked. Arrests of Blair Riots (2016) On November 18, 2016, a few musicians including Susan Whitman and Lula Ska rioted. Malu, Alfie and Ted led the riot of 500 under 18s. 15 of them were arrested: Duck Young, Susan Whitman, Bon Bang (of Lula Ska,) Faziert Addington, Celias Addington, Daisy Upton, Donald Parry (of local band Fried Up Sausage,) Malu, Alfie, Ted, Malu's brother Kristan, Manfred McBitchface (singer of Lula Ska,) Davey Hosey, Robert Fry and Yavi Atty. Malu, Ted and Alfie were released in the morning along with Manfred McBitchface at 1:30 pm November 19. Fight On December 27, 2016, Malu, Alfie and Ted had a big fight on their porch. They hit, swore and Malu attempted to fire Alfie and Ted, Alfie for kidnapping someone, and Ted for signing a new bassist Antony Mark and smashing up Malu's new guitar. Ted and Malu grew out of control and were arrested on the premises, while Alfie backed off. This incident happened just hours after the band's second album Friends Forever had been released and was climbing up the charts into the Toylish top 10, the British top 100 and the Billboard 200. Discography of Blair (2015-) Albums TOY- Toylish Charts UK- United Kingdom Charts US- American charts Singles Personnel